The Scarlet Thorn
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Trunks remembers fighting a worthy opponent a long time ago in the Martial Arts Tournament called The Scarlet Thorn, while in battle with Cell in the future. When she happens to come rescue him from out of nowhere, will she be enough to help defeat Cell?
1. Chapter 1

I remember my first martial arts tournament. My father informed me of it, so trained me harder than usual. I had to go through rigorous training, but it was worth it. Many fighters from all around the world signed up for the tournament, young, old, big and small. I'd say I am the youngest. We all had to go through the preliminary rounds, then the first, second, third and the final round. Whoever wins the last round will be awarded five million yen. I won all of my matches, but throughout the tournament, one fighter caught my attention. The fighter was my age and female, who called herself the Scarlet Thorn. She was the only female that signed up. She won all of her battle fairly using pure martial arts and intelligence without any kind of trickery. For the final round, my opponent was her, Scarlet Thorn. Our eyes were locked in a fierce glare down; her big purple eyes against my lavender ones. I could see her huge battle aura surrounding her athletic fit body. She got in her defense stance. Her feet were vertical from one another, while her hands were balled up into fists and protecting her face. Her pose was strong and perfect. I also got into my stance, my right hand tightly grasping the sword which was sheathed to my back. There was a moment of silence where only the whistling of the wind that whipped through was heard. Scarlet's curly violet hair, short, black skirt and my light purple hair blew along with the wind. Our eyes never left each other. The referee started our match with a "Fight!" and quickly backed away from the arena. I decided to make the first move. I aimed a left punch at her. She blocked it with her left arm, held on to it tightly and used my arm to lift her body up to kick me in the face. Her attack pushed me backwards. I closed my eyes for a split and opened them to see her charging at me. She threw a right punch first, then a left, with each speed getting faster than the other. I kept backing up, dodging each of her punches. She then sneaked in a lower twirl kick with her right leg. I jumped above her kick and did a high twirl kick in her face. Now it was her turn to be pushed backwards. She glared at me when she opened her eyes. I gave her a slight smirk.

"That's payback for bruising my face with the first move." I told her.

She closed her eyes again and concentrated as if she was channeling the Ki within her. She stood in a different stance this time. She knelt down, feet vertical one another. She pulled her left hand back and against her right. She started mumbling something like "Kamehameha", but very slowly like "Ka-me-ha-me-ha". A white orb of light emerged from the palm of both of her hands. When she yelled "Ha!" the orb of light shot out of her palm and aimed at my chest. It struck me and sent me flying backwards. My head landed on the edge of the arena. I cried out as my head roughly impacted the ground. I slowly got up and rubbed my back of my head. I didn't have any time to recover, before Scarlet made another move. She did a front flip with both of her legs kicking in my stomach and face, pushing me out of the ring and against a far off tree. I tightly grasped the tree behind me, balanced myself on its trunk and pushed off as hard as I could and flew back into the ring without actually touching the ground. I flew towards Scarlet, striking her with a very powerful kick in the stomach. She was sent backwards. Her back hit the wall roughly. She cried as she coughed out blood, before falling to the ground.

"A ring out!" yelled the referee.

"The winner of this year's Martial Arts Tournament is Trunks!"

He grabbed my arm and lifted it high in the air. I rubbed the back of my head and slightly laughed as the crowd cheered. Scarlet got back up, wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and walked up towards me. She held out her hand and smiled at me.

"Nice match Trunks. You did great."

I took her hand and shook it.

"You did too. I watched you all throughout your match. You were amazing."

I saw her cheeks lightly flush.

"Thank you."

She let go of my hand and started to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Rose."

After she said that, she disappeared. My parents ran up to me. My mother hugged me tightly, while my father smirked at me. Later that night, we enjoyed the award money and used it for buying more advanced technology for the lab. My mother and her family are scientists.


	2. Chapter 2

After that tournament, Rose never showed up to any of the others. I thought I was never going to see her again.

Now, ten years later, I face my toughest enemy; Cell. He absorbed Android #17 and Android # 18 and achieved his perfect form. Now, it's nearly impossible to defeat him. By blowing him up, Goku sacrificed his life in an attempt to rid Cell, but Cell found a way to regenerate himself from a small membrane that survived the explosion. We were all beat up, out of stamina and distraught about Goku's demise. Cell's lips curved into a delightful smirk. He enjoyed every second of this.

"Trunks, watch out!"

Someone calling out to me, snapped me back from my thoughts. I came back to notice Cell's energy attack for my chest. My eyes widened. It was too late dodge or block his attack. I had no choice, but to get struck, but out of nowhere, someone stood in front of me. With one swift movement, the person knocked the blast away with the side of their right hand. The attack flew away and exploded in the mountains in a faraway distance.

My heat raced as my eyes were still widened. Everyone stared shocked, except Cell, who glared. In front of me I saw long flowing straight violet hair and dark skin. It couldn't be, could it?

"Rose….?" I whispered to the back of her.

She turned her head to me and smiled.

"Long time no see, Trunks." She said to me.

She spun her body around. I ended up checking her out up and down. She grew taller, her hair was longer and her body was slender and curvy. Her top was black, leather and fit like a bikini top. Her shorts were the same; black and leather. She wore knee high fishnet stockings and black shoe boots. I can't believe this was the girl from my childhood.

"Who's she?" I heard Gohan ask.

"I fought her in the Martial Arts tournament a long time ago when we were kids." I answered him.

"I'm surprised you remembered me after all this time. I must've been special." She smiled and winked at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, but then a question came to my mind.

"Wait, how did you get here?" I asked her curiously.

"Your family isn't the only one that owns a time machine.

"What?"

She nodded happily.

"I was born into generations of scientists and your family and mine were, well are very close. Your mother Bulma requested for me to assist you in the future. She wanted me to help you out, just in case you got yourself into a predicament. So, here I am. I came just in the nick of time. If I was just a second too late, you would have gotten hit by that attack."

Her smile grew wider and wider.

"Arigatou", I thanked her.

She shook her head.

"Don't thank me just yet. This battle isn't over."

Her smile faded when her face got serious.

"Can you feel me in?"

I nodded.

"His name is Cell. He came here to absorb Android #17 and #18 to obtain his perfect form and he did."

"Wait, you mean Android #17 and 18 that Doctor Gero created?" She asked me.

I nodded my head.

"How do you know Doctor Gero?" I asked her.

Rose hesitated as she bit down on her bottom lip. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it out in a sigh.

"Doctor Gero is my grandfather." She answered me, looking down at the ground ashamed.

"Are you serious?" Krillin asked her.

She nodded her head, still staring at the ground.

"But I never supported my grandfather's work. I always thought that he was loony and unstable. So, please forgive everything my grandfather did."

Rose bowed her head.

Piccolo scoffed at her response.

"There's no need for any apologies. Gero was killed by Android #17 and 28 in his laboratory." He explained to her.

She stared back at the ground; her eyes filled themselves with sorrow.

"He died, huh? I figured as much. I told him that one day he would die by the hands of his own creations, but the wacko didn't listen. Stupid, crazy old fart….." Rose mumbled as her voice was starting to shake.

I stared at her, sadness filled my eyes. Rose clenched her fists as her arms started shaking. I could tell she wanted to cry, but she held back her tears. My body reacted on its own and embraced her tightly. Her head rested against my chest as her arms wrapped around my waist. She wasn't crying, but I knew she needed to be comforted. I felt my cheeks flush as I caught everyone staring at me, smirking. When Rose realized what was happening, she quickly pushed herself away from me. Her face was flushed with red as she tried to avoid eye contact with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose cleared her throat and turned around. She focused her attention directly at Cell.

"Any abilities I should know about?" She asked me.

"He has the power to regenerate any part of his body."

"Oh really now?"

"Ya…." I answered her.

Then that makes things interesting."

I eyed her oddly, until I saw a wide smirk curve its way up to her lips.

What was she thinking of doing?

Her whole body burst with a golden glow as she flew at Cell at a fast pace. My eyes widened slightly again as I was caught by surprise. I watched as Cell and Rose delivered each other a series of numerous punches at a rapid pace, while using instant transmission. Sometimes they would black one another's attack, but in other times they get smacked in the face. It was almost hard to catch up with their fight.

Without any hesitation, Rose sent a twirl kick to Cell's face, but he dodged it by ducking beneath it. Rose sent another kick, this time to his ankles, but Cell jumped above it, dodging it with ease. The whole time, they fought in midair. I was impressed and amazed at how much Rose got stronger from the last time I saw her. She grew up into a strong and beautiful young woman.

"Wow, she's amazing." Krillin spoke out.

"Ya..." Gohan agreed.

"She can stand up against Cell, I guess that's impressive." Piccolo admitted.

Rose was always serious during a battle. She would never get distracted from anything. She would calculate how much energy to use against a certain opponent. She would never use too little or too much of her energy. It was always just enough.

Rose tightly grasped the handle of her sword that was sheathed on her back. She quickly withdrew it from its scabbard. Cell attacked her with a series of energy blasts. She blocked each of them with her sword. Cell then disappeared and reappeared above Rose by using instant transmission. He fired a huge ball of energy at her, after gathering it in the palm of both of his hands. Rose was too slow to avoid it, so she got struck in the back. Her face scrunched up as she cried out. Cell's attack sent her flying and crashing into the bottom of a mountain creating a huge crater.

"Rose!" I called out to her.

Cell started chuckling.

"You're a very strong woman, but I'm stronger." He laughed at her.

I balled up my hands into fists as I gritted my teeth in anger. I was about to attack Cell, until I saw that Rose stood up. Her clothes were scathed and ripped with holes in her black shorts. Her body was scratched and bruised; with blood trickling down the side of her mouth. Her body gave off a stronger golden glow, but what caught my attention was the brown monkey tail that moved around behind her and the fact that her hair and eyes changed. Her hair changed from violet to a golden blonde as her eyes changed to green.

No way! I couldn't believe this. She's a Saiyan, but no ordinary Saiyan.

"She's a super Saiyan!" I heard Gohan and Krillin exclaim with me.

Cell watched her.

"You're a super Saiyan, huh? I never thought I'd see a female super Saiyan. Interesting….." Cell told her.

Rose stayed silent as she stared up at Cell. She was panting heavily through her mouth. She clutched her left arm, which was bleeding slightly. She stood up fully as Cell slowly descended from the air. His foot made a metal sound as it touched back onto the ground. Cell and Rose exchanged stared again. Rose was gaining back her breath as she stood still and waited patiently for Cell to make the next move.


End file.
